El héroe de Paris
by Veraccolacci
Summary: La rabia consume a Chat Noir cuando descubre la identidad de Hawk Moth. Ladybug ya lo había dicho antes. ¿Por qué ella nunca se equivoca?
1. Chat Noir

**Disclaimer: **Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece. Escribo esta historia con el único propósito de entretenimiento.

**Advertencias:** En esta historia te encontrarás con un ligero señalamiento de intimidad, un poco de lenguaje "fuerte" y con la muerte de un personaje. Por lo que he clasificado "T" a esta historia. Si alguno de estos puntos te incomoda te recomiendo no continuar con la lectura.

* * *

**_El héroe de Paris_**

Lo frío e inusual oscuro de esa noche no dejaba dormir a cierta chica, que no hacía más que caminar de un lado a otro en su habitación. Cada minuto le parecía una eternidad.

.

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- / _**_Flashback_**_/ -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

_Escuchó un ruido en su balcón y sonrió. Ese gato tonto no hacía más que distraerla cuando él sabía que tenían examen al día siguiente. _

_Sin embargo, su sonrisa se esfumó cuando el bajó por la trampilla. _

_Algo estaba mal._

_._

"_¿Qué pasa Chat?"_

"_Necesitaba verte princesa." Su voz era suave pero en un tono casi melancólico._

"_Pero sabes que es tarde y mi papá va a..." _

_._

_Marinette no pudo terminar de hablar pues se encontraba probando el sabor de la respiración de Chat Noir, quién al parecer no tenía deseos de separar ese tierno beso, hasta que a ambos les faltó el aire. _

_Pero había algo en sus ojos que a Marinette le inquietaba. Reflejaban una profunda tristeza. _

_._

"_Marinette, sabes que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Necesitas saber que te amo." _

"_Adrien, estás asustándome. ¿Que es lo que está sucediendo?" La voz de Marinette sonó muy débil para su propio bien._

"_Necesito que confíes en mi. ¿Puedes hacer eso Mi Lady?" Hablaba con urgencia y a la vez con preocupación. Pero se tranquilizo al escuchar sus palabras. _

"_Por supuesto que confío en ti gatito. Eres mi compañero y el amor de mi vida." _

_._

_Chat Noir la tomó entre sus brazos suavemente, hundiendo su cabeza en su cuello, respirando profundamente ese aroma celestial que siempre acompañaba a la chica, pero ella lo alejó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. _

_._

"_¿Por qué?" _

"_Para evitar que hagas algo estúpido" _

_Marinette se llevó las manos a sus oídos justo cuando el salió por la trampilla saltando hacia la oscuridad._

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- / _**_Flashback_**_/ -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

_**Llega tarde a casa con la bruma del mar, **_

_**Llega con la rabia enroscada, **_

_**Entra muy despacio para no secuestrar, **_

_**El sueño más bonito que hay. **_

.

Chat Noir aterrizó en el balcón de la habitación de Marinette. Tenía las manos apretadas en puños y miraba a la ciudad. Se empezaba a levantar la niebla y él no sabía que hacer.

Entró a la habitación y encontró a Marinette con el cabello revuelto y su pijama rosa de flores. Le hizo sonreír su apariencia tan inocente. Estaba durmiendo tranquilamente.

El solo contemplarla dormir hacía que toda su furia se evaporara. Y entonces, supo qué es lo que debía hacer. Por qué siempre la protegería a ella. De todo y de todos.

Decidió salir al balcón a pensar en lo qué iba a pasar después.

Él, no se dio cuenta que la chica había despertado y al verlo salir por la trampilla, lo siguió.

.

_**Sale de la niebla de un bostezo lunar, **_

_**Descalza y despeinada corre, **_

_**Corre hasta sus brazos como nadie lo hará, **_

_**Jamás, jamás, jamás**_

.

Marinette al verlo ahí suspiró con alivio antes de arrojarse a sus brazos. Había estado muy preocupada por él y por la forma en que actuaba antes de desaparecer. Ni siquiera estaba segura de en qué momento se había quedado dormida y no sabía aún porqué Chat había tomado sus aretes.

"Marinette. Perdóname por haberme ido de esa manera y por despertarte ahora."

Cuando pudo verle los ojos, Marinette se estremeció. Había tanta furia en su mirada, tanto pesar, sus ojos reflejaban un alma totalmente destrozada.

.

Pero todo eso era completamente irrelevante. Por que él estaba ahí. En ese momento, con ella.

"Soló me alegra que estés aquí, Adrien, sabes lo mucho que te amo."

.

Adrien estaba seguro que debía enfrentar a Hawk Moth. Y por el bien de la chica que amaba y de toda la ciudad, él tendría que ganar. Esta vez, no podía involucrar a Ladybug. Tendría que hacerlo solo.

Él amaba con locura a la chica que tenía delante, que le miraba de una manera muy confundida.

Sabía que al enfrentar a Hawk Moth había muchos riesgos, pero no lo dejaría lastimarla. Jamás. Sin importar que razones le diese Hawk Moth por hacer tanto mal. Todas y cada una de ellas, le parecerían insignificantes contra la seguridad de Marinette. Y tomó la decisión que le causaba más temor, rabia, angustia y celos. Pero no tenía opción. Tendría que recurrir a su rival.

No sin antes, demostrarle a esa chica, todo el amor que sentía por ella..

"Marinette. Sabes que yo también te amo. Siempre lo he hecho, desde que apareciste en mi vida como Ladybug. Y aunque me tomó mucho tiempo en darme cuenta, también como Marinette. Tal ves me tardé mucho más tiempo qué tú pero fui la persona más feliz del mundo cuando supe que no tenía que estar en conflicto por amar a dos personas, por que en realidad, eran la misma persona."

La chica soltó una risita antes de contestar. "Tikki y Plagga siempre dijeron que estábamos ciegos y yo no lo entendía. Hasta que hice las conexiones en mi mente. Y lo confirme cuando te transformaste en los lockers cuando tuvimos que pelear con Kagami otra vez."

Adrien estaba riendo fuertemente. "Esa ocasión actuabas tan nerviosa y torpe como el primer día. Pensé que el Akuma te había hecho obtusa. Y sí que peleaste duro esa vez, seguro que a Kagami le dolieron los golpes a pesar del Miraculous Ladybug."

"¡Ay! Se los merecía." Hablaba como una pequeña que hace berrinche al ser acusada de sus travesuras.

"Sabes que no es así, bichito."

"Voy a golpearte con ganas si vuelves a decirme así."

Estaban abrazados, riendo. Ese instante era felicidad. Él se sentía bendecido por contar con esos momentos. Adrien no podía quitar sus ojos de esa chica que lo volvía loco. Por que a pesar de cualquier cosa, le amaría para toda la eternidad y quería estar con ella para esa y todas las eternidades que existiesen.

"Marinette. Yo sé que es pronto y que quizá te dé miedo. Pero, quisiera estar contigo esta noche."

.

_**Y Maria le dice que si, **_

_**Dice sonrojada que si, **_

_**Y se esconde en sus brazos. **_

_**Y el contesta que todo ira bien, **_

_**Que las flores volverán a crecer, **_

_**Donde ahora lloramos. **_

.

El consentimiento de Marinette era todo lo que necesitaba.

Tomándola entre sus brazos la besó con pasión. Acariciando suavemente su mejilla.

Se transformó de vuelta y después de quitarle el queso a su compañero, Plagga le dijo que estaría cerca, mientras volaba iba haciendo gestos de querer vomitar.

Los chicos bajaron por la trampilla y estando en la habitación de la chica. Adrien volvió a besarla con intensidad y Marinette devolvía el beso con la misma intensidad.

Y así, a pesar de la pesadez del ambiente de esa noche, ellos se perdieron en la ternura y dulzura de entregarse el uno al otro.

.

_**Cae la madrugada mientras ella de pie, **_

_**Mira con la chispa adecuada,**_

_**Cara de emboscada cielo abierto a la vez, **_

_**Él piensa, que bonita es. **_

.

Marinette se había levantado y él temía haberla lastimado. Pero solo miraba por la ventana hacía la ciudad, pensando si podrían tener esta felicidad por siempre.

Él solo podía admirar la belleza de la mujer que estaba ahí. Se levantó para tranquilizarla y después de besarla tiernamente, fueron juntos a recostarse, a pesar de que Morfeo nunca llegó.

.

_**Juntos y Olvidados por el sueño se van, **_

_**Contando adivinanzas, **_

_**Hasta que la flor se va cerrando con él **_

_**Se va cerrando con él. **_

.

Amanecieron entrelazados y ella no podía dejar de observar a ese rubio que la hacía hacer locuras desde el día que lo conoció. Marinette, realmente lo amaba.

Y por ello, y a pesar del optimismo de Chat Noir, le preocupaba la furia con la que él había regresado en la noche, le preocupaba lo que podía suceder con Hawk Moth. Le preocupaba que descubriera sus identidades y les arrebatara todo, como les había arrebatado a su maestro.

Se levantaron sin ánimos de ir al colegio pues querían permanecer en los brazos del otro. Pero sabían que no podían hacer eso. Así que se vistieron y él llamó a su compañero. Le dirigió a Marinette unas ultimas palabras antes de saltar hacia la ciudad.

"Te Amo Milady. Volveré."

_**Y Maria le dice que si, **_

_**Dice sonrojada que si, **_

_**Y se esconde en sus brazos.**_

_**Y el contesta que todo ira bien, **_

_**Que las flores volverán a crecer, **_

_**Donde ahora lloramos. **_

.

Esa mañana fue extremadamente lenta para ella. Adrien no había aparecido por ningún lado y las miradas de odio de Kagami y Lila eran demasiado para Marinette ese día.

Pero el chico no había acudido a clases pues tenía muchos otros planes en mente.

Estaba hablando con otro chico de cabellos negros y mechones azules. Siempre le había parecido mal que estuviera cerca de Marinette. Pero debía reconocer que la amaba y mucho. Aunque jamás la amaría tanto como él.

.

"¿Que quieres Agreste?" La rudeza de su voz tomó desprevenido a Adrien. Sabía que no era su persona favorita, pero no sabía que lo odiara de esa manera.

"Que me hagas un favor."

"¿Y por que haría eso? Tú me quitaste lo que más quería. Dime ¿Por qué tendría yo que ayudarte?"

.

Lo que diría a continuación le partía el alma.

"Por que voy a devolvértelo." La mirada del chico envío escalofríos por su columna. Ese comentario lo había ofendido enormemente y sabía por que.

"No juegues conmigo Agreste. Marinette no es una moneda de cambio que puedas tomar y dar a tu voluntad."

"Pero sé que aún la amas. Y que harás lo que sea por ella. Lo que sea por mantenerla a salvo. Incluso, ayudarme a mi. Incluso guardando un secreto, un secreto que ella te confío. Incluso convirtiéndote en parte de ese secreto."

"No voy a fingir que no sé de lo que hablas. Pero quiero saber por qué lo sabes tú. Ella no te pondría en peligro al contártelo." Había duda en su voz pero sin dejar de lado el tono agresivo.

"No fue necesario que lo hiciera. Plagga, las garras." El chico se transformó frente a su eterno rival, al que alguna vez, llamó amigo.

.

"Ahora sé por qué eras tan antipático cuando me acercaba a Ladybug. Bueno, eso no me explica que carajos quieres. Por qué si esperabas que me impresionara de fueses Chat Noir y por ello accediera a lo que sea que quieres, te equivocas." Ya se había cansado de ese tono por lo que él empezó a utilizarlo. Como si fuese una provocación.

"Cállate y escucha. Encontré a Hawk Moth. Sé su verdadera identidad."

"Y entonces por qué no le has dicho al grupo."

"Por que eso la pone en riesgo y no voy a permitirlo."

"Y por eso vienes a mi. No te culpo. Bien, quién es el desgraciado."

"No vengo a pedirte que luches por mi. Vengo a pedirte que cuides de ella. Qué le entregues esto después que haya acabado con Hawk Moth. Y que evites que los demás intenten interferir."

Chat Noir le estaba dando los pendientes de Ladybug a Luka Couffaine.

.

"Tú no piensas volver. ¿Crees que él va a matarte?"

"Si eso pasa, tienes que asegurarte de que Marinette no lo sepa. Tienes que decir que me fui a otro lado, con otra persona. Tienes que hacerme ver como el peor de los patanes."

"No es que no lo seas. ¿Te olvidas de Kagami?"

"Sólo, hazlo."

"Como sea."

"Vale, debo irme. Cuida de Marinette."

"Pero, quién es..."

El rubio volteo a ver al portador del Miraculous de la serpiente con furia contenida en los ojos. Y le hizo una ultima confesión antes de irse.

"Mi padre."

_**Y el invierno llego y él se fue**_

_**Y cuentan que María sin él**_

_**No se mira en los charcos. **_

_**Cada trece de marzo a las diez**_

_**Ella espera verle otra vez**_

_**Pero él se ha marchado.**_

* * *

13 de Marzo. 10:00am

13 años después.

"Papá, por qué mamá cada año sube este día a la Torre Eiffel?"

"Por que está buscando algo Emma."

.

El chico de mechones azules siempre había cargado con una culpa muy grande. Y al inicio de su relación con Marinette, ella se encargaba de recordárselo. Hasta que ella le perdonó pues no había sido realmente culpa de él, sino de Adrien. Por no habérselo dicho.

Marinette iba en el día de su aniversario al lugar en que, por fin, se vieron sin máscaras.

.

Al principio, por que no se lo creía.

Después, por costumbre.

.

Luka sabía que ella lo amaba pero de igual forma siempre amaría a Adrien.

Y aunque ella lo había perdonado, él nunca pudo perdonarse a sí mismo.

.

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- / _**_Flashback_**_/ -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

_"Al diablo con Agreste. Por muy superhéroe que sea, sabemos que no lo logrará solo." Se escuchaba harto y completamente cansado como si hubiese pensado en algo por mucho tiempo y a pesar de eso, no estar muy convencido._

_"Sabes que te apoyaré Luka." Le sonrió al sueño de esa pequeña seseante voz._

_"Sass, Colmillos Fuera."_

_._

_La noche era gélida y lúgubre. Pero eso no dejó que lo detuviera. El portador del Miraculous de la serpiente saltaba lo más rápido que podía hacía la mansión Agreste. Lo que vio al llegar lo dejó sin palabras. La mansión parecía vacía, sombría, sin vida._

_Entró con facilidad por la puerta principal y ahí los vio._

_._

_Chat Noir y Hawk Moth se encontraban tendidos en el suelo. Ambos heridos gravemente. Sin embargo, Hawk Moth aún podía moverse pues intentó huir al ver llegar a Viperion._

_Se acercó apresuradamente al lado de Chat Noir que apenas se mantenía con vida. Y Luka escucho el murmullo de sus palabras._

_"Que no escape." Sus ojos eran suplicantes. Y en ese momento, Luka dejó ir todo el rencor que sentía por él._

_"Ni de broma."_

_._

_Viperion se apresuró a detener a Hawk Moth logrando derribarlo de una patada. Lo acercó a Chat Noir y le arrebató el Miraculous de la Mariposa. Quería que viera lo que había hecho cuando Adrien se transformara._

_"¿Por qué lo hiciste, Gabriel Agreste? Por que poner en peligro la ciudad una y otra vez. ¿Qué deseo puede ser tan grande que pones en riesgo la vida de tu propio hijo?"_

_Gabriel Agreste se sostenía el costado derecho donde estaba herido y perdiendo grandes cantidades de sangre._

_._

_"Mi hijo nunca estuvo en peligro, Viperion. Salvo algunas y contadas veces, pero créeme, que él entendería por qué lo hice."_

_"No sabes lo que dices. Pero dime, ¿por qué crees que él te apoyaría?"_

_"Por que todo lo que hice fue para traer de vuelta a las mujeres que he amado. Fue para traer conmigo a Emilie y Nathalie."_

_Viperion giró inmediatamente para observar la cara de sorpresa de Chat Noir, quien no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando._

_"Ellas enfermaron por utilizar un Miraculous dañado. Y he pasado toda mi vida intentando recuperarlas."_

_"Pues te equivocaste en algo Hawk Moth."_

_._

_La voz de Chat sorprendió a los otros hombres presentes. Pues a pesar de que era débil en intensidad, su intensión era muy fuerte y cargada de ira._

_"Tu hijo siempre estuvo en problemas y el peligro por tú culpa. Desde que Emilie murió tú solo lo alejabas. Jamás entendiste que tú perdiste al amor de tu vida, pero él también perdió a su madre."_

_"Calláte, no hables de mi hijo como si lo conocieras."_

_"Pero sucede, que si lo conozco. Mucho mejor de lo que crees."_

_"De que estás hablando."_

_"Plaga, garras fuera."_

_._

_Gabriel Agreste abrió mucho los ojos al ver a su hijo recostado sobre el suelo, en un charco de su propia sangre que brotaba por las múltiples heridas que se encontraban en su cuerpo. Heridas que él mismo causo. Trató de tomar la mano de su hijo, pero este ya no respondía. Ya no podía moverse o hablar pues yacía muerto frente a él._

_Al salir Plaga de la transformación lo hizo también la poca fuerza vital a la que el rubio se aferraba._

_._

_"No. Esto no es cierto. ¿Donde está Ladybug? Por favor Viperion. Ella puede arreglar esto." La desesperación en la voz de Gabriel solo le daba repulsión a Luka. A pesar de lo que acababa de ocurrir, no parecía arrepentido. Más bien, solo quería utilizar a Marinette._

_"Por desgracia para ti. Ella no vendrá."_

_._

_Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó la espada que reposaba cercana a las escaleras donde había intentado escapar Hawk Moth y atravesó el cuerpo de Gabriel Agreste, que cayó sobre el de su hijo._

_._

_Tomó el anillo de Chat Noir y lo colocó en su dedo saliendo de él un pequeño gato negro, que al ver la situación, derramó unas gruesas lagrimas._

_Luka le dió espacio pues no imaginaba el dolor por el cual estaba pasando. No quería imaginar cuantas veces habría tenido que pasar por esa situación._

_Se acercó al cuerpo inerte del chico que por tantos años había sido su compañero, su amigo, su familia. Lo abrazó tiernamente en la mejilla, lo más grande y fuerte que sus pequeños brazos le permitían._

_"Te voy a extrañar chico. Fuiste el mejor Chat Noir que he tenido. Gracias por dejarme ser yo mismo."_

_._

_Se escuchaban sirenas a lo lejos. Estaba seguro que el ruido de la pelea habría alertado a la gente. Incluso estaba confundido de que no hubiesen llegado antes. Pero eso era perfecto. Le daba tiempo de maquillar la escena. Marinette podría llorar la muerte de Adrien. Después de todo, Agreste ya no estaba y no se merecía menos que el crédito de ser el héroe de toda la ciudad._

_Eso vendría después. Nadie debía saber la identidad de los héroes y desaparecer a toda la familia Agreste al mismo tiempo que Hawk Moth y Adrien no les convenía. Ya le diría eventualmente a Ladybug y Paris que Chat Noir había derrotado a Hawk Moth, aunque a un alto precio._

_._

_Por ahora, tenía que hacer una catástrofe de este lugar. Y quién mejor, que el Dios de la Destrucción._

_"Necesitamos eliminar todo rastro de esta pelea. Necesito destruir todo esto."_

_"Tienes suerte víbora. Eso es lo mejor que sé hacer."_

_._

_Antes de ser succionado por el anillo pudo decir unas últimas palabras al chico rubio._

_"Cuidaré de Ladybug, por ti. Adios, Adrien."_

_Y así, la última persona con vida en ese salón, llamo el poder de la destrucción, haciendo explotar tuberías de gas, creando un incendio que devoró, con toda la ira y el dolor de ese pequeño dios, la Mansión Agreste y a sus ocupantes con ella.._

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- / _**_Flashback_**_/ -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

.

* * *

**Comentarios Finales.**

Gracias por leer esta historia. Espero les haya gustado y que no me odien mucho.

La canción utilizada se llama "Maria" y es interpretada por La Oreja de Van Gogh y Natalia Lafourcade.

El universo de Miraculous pertenece a Thomas Astruc y Jeremy Zag.

"Maria" pertenece a La Oreja de Van Gogh, Aureo Baqueiro y Sony Music Entertainment España.

Se puede escuchar en: watch?v=1d8mLCULOqs


	2. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: **Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece. Escribo esta historia con el único propósito de entretenimiento.

* * *

****Epílogo ****

**Había pasado muchísimo tiempo y él siempre cuidaba de ella. **

**Pero por primera vez en años, podía estar realmente cerca. Y a pesar de que era lo que más deseaba era también lo que más temía. Por eso es que estaba ahí. **

**.**

****Llega tarde a casa con la bruma del mar, ****

****Llega con la rabia enroscada, ****

.

La chica de coletas había dejado de llevarlas y ahora su cabello caía largo sobre sus hombros. Charlaba y reía animadamente con unas pequeñas criaturas que flotaban a su alrededor.

En verdad odiaba lo que seguía.

.

Una de esas pequeñas criaturas se percató de su presencia y las lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus pequeños ojos. Por qué desde el momento en que lo vio, supo que es lo que sucedería y a pesar de tantas veces que había pasado por ello, seguía sin estar listo.

**.**

****Entra muy despacio para no secuestrar, ****

****El sueño más bonito que hay.****

**.**

Ella ahora estaba dormida.

Seguía pareciéndole tan hermosa a pesar de que sus cabellos reflejaban ahora la experiencia de la vida.

Se acercó a ella lentamente y las pequeñas criaturas que estaban abrazándole la mejilla se hicieron a un lado. No había uno solo de ellos que no tuviese los ojitos enrojecidos.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y acarició suavemente el rostro de la mujer que había amado con locura.

.

****Sale de la niebla de un bostezo lunar, ****

****Descalza y despeinada corre, ****

****Corre hasta sus brazos como nadie lo hará, ****

****Jamás, jamás, jamás****

.

Ella abrió los ojos lentamente y al darse cuenta de lo que veía se levantó sorprendida.

"Por qué estás aquí?"

"Por qué es hora."

"Tienes idea de cuanto tiempo esperé por ti? Cuanto te he extrañado?"

"Lo sé."

**.**

Ella tenía lagrimas en sus ojos. Se sintió como cuando era una adolescente que saltaba por los techos de Paris.

Y con esa fuerza renovada, corrió hacia él.

.

Una pequeña niña lloraba desconsoladamente al costado de la cama. Mientras una chica de cabellos azules charlaba con una persona que no dejaba de mirar hacía ellas con lagrimas en los ojos.

Se acercó a la niña, que en cuanto lo tuvo cerca lo abrazó para seguir llorando mientras él lo abrazaba.

.

"Mi abuelita no va despertar, verdad? Qué pasara con ellos? Tienen que irse?"

"Todo estará bien, Emilie. Los kwamii tendrán que ir a descansar hasta que el mundo los necesite otra vez."

"Y que pasará mientras ellos duermen?"

"No pasará nada. Paris estará a salvo."

"Por qué estás tan seguro de eso abuelito?"

"Por qué Ladybug por fin se encontró nuevamente con Chat Noir."

.

* * *

**Comentarios Finales.**

Gracias a quienes apoyaron esta historia.

Y muchas gracias a Princess Mko por el comentario. La verdad es que lloré mientras me imaginaba la historia y aún más al escribirla.

Sentía que había quedado un poco inconclusa. Así que decidí terminarla.

Espero les guste esta última parte.


End file.
